The invention relates to a method for the continuous casting of a thin metal strip according to the two-roll method, in particular of a steel strip, preferably of a thickness which is less than 10 mm, wherein, under formation of a melting bath, metal melt is cast into a casting gap formed by two casting rolls of the thickness of the metal strip to be cast.
Methods of this kind are described in WO 95/15233 and EP-B1 0 813 700 as well as in AT-B 408.198. The first two documents relate to control procedures for the two-roll casting method, which are based upon process models but still exhibit the disadvantage that corrections can only be made once the controlled variables have deviated from the required actual values so that initially deviations to a more or less large extent from the required condition of the metal strip, for instance with regard to thickness, texture etc., have to be put up with, even if subsequently the process model is corrected such as described in EP-B 1 0 813 700.